


A First Revisit

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Since De-Norting at least, first time sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sometimes, even something you've done a hundred times before can feel so very very new





	A First Revisit

Being close was still so new for the two of them, though Even would never admit to that out loud, the matter was only made more difficult with previous memories and insecurities for them both. Even knew how to be close to a man that had both been Terra and who hadn’t been while Terra only had half-formed memories not entirely his own to on how to handle what to do.

Neither of them were entirely relaxed, Even was still expecting a blow or attack after 10 years of it and Terra was wringing his hands in the sheets, neither of them were really looking at each other.

Even sighed, not wanting to be the first to admit to the awkwardness of the situation but knowing that neither of them will get anything close to a good night’s rest like this.  

He pushed away from the other, feeling the other’s eyes snap to him as he lifted himself from the mattress. “I should return to my own rooms, we’re both going to be exhausted in the morning at this rate.”

He was stopped from moving more by a strong hand around his wrist, trembling ever so much as he followed it back to Terra’s wide eyes. “Please don’t,” his voice was shaking, thick and heavy and requiring him to swallow a number of times before he continued. “Please I’ll be better just… just please stay.”

Even’s drops back to the bed within a moment, telling Terra tug him back down and watching as the young man visibly relaxed next to him.

He held still as Terra scooted closer to him, eyes not quite looking at him again as he shifted closer than he had been before. His hand stayed on Even’s wrist, which was something he was more familiar with if he was honest with them both.

“I… I’m sorry,” Terra said softly, clutching Even’s hand tightly between them, looking at his jaw once again.  “But can you… can you stay? Please just…”

Even shifts his hand to better thread his fingers through the one’s shaking on his wrists, he understood where the other was coming from and he could handle this. “It’s fine, I’ll stay.”

The way tension immediately drained from Terra’s shoulders was more than enough for Even to be justified in his decision.


End file.
